


cover my wounds, the desert is brutal

by caspasta



Series: you're the sunlight in my bones [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week 2019, F/M, Injury, the rise of skywalker speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspasta/pseuds/caspasta
Summary: She gives him a look. “I really don’t think fashion’s the most important thing at the moment.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: you're the sunlight in my bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	cover my wounds, the desert is brutal

**Author's Note:**

> damerey week 2019 prompt: injury
> 
> based off of poe's owie in the film

The wound is an angry red, darkening the torn edges of Poe’s shirt where the blaster got him. Rey reaches up, swipes his scarf off his neck from where it’s gathered the sweat and grime of the desert.

“Hey!”

She gives him a look. “I really don’t think fashion’s the most important thing at the moment.”

She hears Finn snicker behind her as she begins to untangle the fabric. D-0 rocks on its wheel near where she kneels beside the pilot. BB-8 hovers near his shoulder, beeping worriedly.

Poe pets the astromech, mumbling, “I’m fine, buddy. Just a scratch.”

Rey rolls her eyes. 

Finn squeezes her shoulder. “I’m gonna go check with Chewie, make sure we’re not being followed.”

“Take Threepio with you. You can use him as a shield,” Poe quips. 

If the protocol droid could lift his arms any higher in exasperation, he would. “His injury is hindering his judgement, I am quite sure.”

Rey purses her lips to keep from smiling and turns back to Poe, who’s trying to stand.

“Hey, off your feet! I need to wrap this,” she pulls him back to where he was sitting, batting away his hands. She looks at where the blaster bolt cut through the skin, nearly slicing through the muscle. The bleeding has slowed and will stop soon, but she doesn’t want the dry, sandy climate to contaminate the wound, so she wraps the cloth ‘round and ‘round.

“It’s fine, Rey,” he shrugs and that movement alone has him wincing. He makes a face. “See?”

“We don’t have any bacta, so this will have to do,” she says, already tying a small knot.

They both stand, Poe rotating his arm back and forth, as if he’s only pulled a muscle.

“Don’t even need it,” he says, and she’s not sure if he’s talking about the binding or the bacta, but she smiles at his next words. “Thank you, though.”

She bumps his shoulder, leaning perhaps a bit too long. “We’re in this together, right?”

He smiles, wrapping his good arm around her. “Right.”

BB-8 echoes him, and D-0 emits a small beep.

The humans’ smiles widen at their agreement. Both droids rock with excitement.

Poe lets Rey go to reach his holster, grabbing his weapon. “Now, let’s go finish what we started.”

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet & prob not at all what's gonna happen :)


End file.
